The Sword of Iskandar: Part Six: Journey
by Gillen1962
Summary: Dillon's new morning show premiers. Laura and Soumia talk about her engagement to Lucky. Drew and Serena meet the mysterious Basil. Peter and Lulu embark on an adventure. Molly is in Danger and all roads seem to be leading to Malkooth.


_The Sword of Iskandar: Part Six: Journey_

It had been six hours since Terry Randolph had called Lucky from the New Orleans docks after his brother Ethan, his partner Annie Donnelly and Sam McCall had been captured by David Gray. It had been five hours since she had gotten into warm clothes, since Annie had pushed her into the Mississippi in order to 'save' her, they would need to talk about that, she thought.

It had been three hours since Lucky had arrived in New Orleans aboard a WSB jet. And it had been two hours since the harbor patrol had found the cabin cruiser that the others had been on, abandoned and floating down the delta. Now she and Lucky sat in her hotel room talking with Frisco Jones the Director of the WSB and Anna Devane Lucky's immediate supervisor via Skype.

"Lucky I sympathize you know I do" Said Frisco. "But they were on a private mission. When they pop up, and from what Dr. Randolph says they will pop up in Malkooth then we will reassess. But for right now we need to sit tight."

"And when they pop up?" Lucky asked. "We go get them?"

Frisco shook his head. "The political situation in Malkooth is precarious right now. We try diplomatic channels and then we make our call. I am sorry. "

He signed out.

"When did he become so political?" Lucky asked Anna

She smiled grimly. "When he took the hardest spy job on the planet. Didn't you ever wonder why Robert never took the Directors job? The politics would kill him."

"So, what do we do?" Lucky said.

"We don't know if they transferred to another boat or to a plane. Right now, you come home, we deal with this stuff concerning your Mother and we monitor this." Anna said. "We trust that Ethan and Annie know what they are doing."

"And Sinclair and Sam?" Terry said.

"Dunbar will survive his kind always do. "Anna said. "Sam is a bigger problem. I hate this but for now we need to keep this among ourselves the last thing we need is Jason Morgan flying over to Malkooth and causing an international incident."

"So, we sit on this for now?" Terry said.

"Are you okay with that Doctor?" Anna asked.

"No" Terry shook her head. "I'm not but I trust you and Lucky, for now."

"I feel like I am back at basic training" Drew said as he and Serena dragged through the Accursed Mountains along the border of Albania.

"Do you remember basic, Seal?" Serena said.

Drew shifted the weight of his backpack. It did not surprise him at all that Serena a Captain had put the heavy gear in his bag.

"Now I do. Soumia and Tom Hardy and I have been working slowly on putting my memories 'back' most of which involves allowing trigger events to be fed back into my brain patterns and then hypnosis to allow for a natural recurrence of the memory. "

"And this brought back basic?"

"Firs day. PT, Yelling, Obstacle course the whole nine yards then when we finally got back to barracks, and I had just laid down. Petty Officer O'Leary coming in and screaming "Up and at em all your gear in your packs' and then a twenty five mile hike, all of it up hill."

"It wasn't all uphill Seal" Serena said with a laugh recalling her own similar experience.

"Felt like it."

Serena laughed then checked her GPS. "The village that Morley told us to look for Livvie in is right over that next ridge."

Serena and Drew were on the Kosovar. Albanian, Malkooth border searching for Serena's sister Christina who was now going by the name Livvie. Livvie had been part of a Vampire Coven, people who have embraced the Vampire lifestyle, in Paris and had traveled to meet up with another similar group in this rugged area.

"We need to be careful" Said Drew. "The borders here are very poorly defined and remember what they said at the American Consulate in Tirana?"

"That because of political conflicts in Malkooth, it is not advisable at this time to travel there" Serena said slightly mockingly.

Drew reached the top of the hill they were climbing and looked down into the Valley. Below him was a small village that looked like the stereotype of every horror film that he had ever seen, right down to the good size castle on the far ridge.

"I don't know which country it is in" He said to Serena "But if there are Vampires then they are here."

"Move that boom over there will you?" Dillon Quartermaine said to his sound man. Dillon was nervous, he was due to go on live in twenty minutes with the first show on Aurora media's new streaming service, 'Good Morning Port Charles". He was broadcasting live from Kelly's diner a place that brought back to him memories of days with Georgie. He pushed those aside for now. Now he had to be all business.

His Boss Jaspar Jacks and Aurora Media Financial Director Hayden Barnes were seated at the counter, where Rovena Krasnqi the new manager of Kelly's was dishing out breakfast. Off to his right, his first live interview the girl, Nisida was standing looking nervous. Jax had arranged the interview and the girl had agreed on the stipulation that her face be blurred, and her voice altered.

At first Dillon had balked but then he realized how traumatic the events of the girl's life had been. He had agreed. He would do the first part of the show from here in the middle of the diner, then the fifteen-minute segment with the young waitress upstairs in the apartment Rovena shared with her Father.

Rovena's boyfriend, Dillon's cousin Jason would be there. It was strange for Dillon to see Jason behaving so domestically with this girl. He was so used to his cousins working for notorious crime boss Sonny Corinthos or as some odd action hero and terminator with his long-time girlfriend Sam McCall that seeing him with another woman and looking more relaxed and laid back then Dillon had ever seen him was distracting

That was until Jason had come up to him and said. "I am trusting you on your word to keep her identity secret. I would be upset if she was placed in any kind of danger. Or upset in any way."

Dillon had smiled and ensured Jason that the girl's secret was safe. Jax came over and put his hand on Dillon's shoulder. "You all set?" He asked.

"Yes. We are starting off with a light piece about Rovena and her Father revamping Kelly's then, we go to a pre-taped video break, talking about the new streaming service and the slate of original and exclusive programing and then back here for the interview with the girl upstairs"

"I promised her anonymity. She started off bad but did us all a good turn" Jax said.

"Got it."

He heard Hayden Cough and looked 30 seconds to air. Jax shook his hand as he found his spot.

Hayden did the count down as his camera man held up his fingers "and five...four..three..two…ONE"

"Good Morning Port Charles, I'm Dillon Quartermaine and welcome to the first streaming online service serving the needs of the upstate New York Community. We are Aurora Media's Outback Programming. And this is Good Morning Port Charles."

Jax looked at Hayden who gave him the thumbs up.

"No, you cannot go with me." Peter August said to Lulu Falconeri. "This area of the world has some major regional conflicts going on. I need to go to see exactly what it is I own over there, but you are staying right here."

"The story is with you and I am following the story."

"You are a single mother; you cannot just go flying across the world."

"That whole statement is beneath you and is a lawsuit waiting to happen" Lulu Snapped at her boss.

"And aren't you supposed to be watching your brother's club?"

"he has a manager and I can get Maxie to step in and arrange the Halloween party"

Peter August the owner of the Intruder had asked Lulu several weeks ago to look into the source of his late father Faison's wealth. Lulu had found several oil wells in South America and three nuclear reactors listed under Peter's name, yet Peter himself knew nothing about them. The reactors were located in the Accursed Mountains and supplied power to Malkooth, Albania and parts of Kosovar. After meeting one dead end after another with phone and internet inquiries Peter had determined to go to the source.

Lulu was making a good argument for being able to tag along. Peter wished she wasn't he wanted to explore this on his own.

On his own, like he had always been, like Fasion had raised him. But he wasn't on his own anymore. He had Maxie and he loved her, and he had a friend in Lulu.

"Okay. Arrange for someone to watch the kids, make sure your press credentials are in order. We are flying directly into Malkooth and it is an official war zone."

Monica Quartermaine got up from the couch at the Q mansion and greeted the tall middle age African American man who had just entered the room warmly. "Roy" She said smiling. "It has been years"

"Monica" He said kissing her cheeks. "I am just glad that this is not for another funeral. When did we reach the age where we only see people at funerals and weddings?"

"Ha, you are far younger than me Roy, you should not be so cynical yet."

She led him over to the couch. "Ned and Michael are on their way down. You have never really met Michael, have you?"

"I shook his hand at one of the memorials for Edward, but you know how those things are."

"Yes" Monica said sadly.

"Monica, Ned said he will be down in two minutes" Olivia Quartermaine, Ned's wife said as she entered the room. She saw Roy who stood up to shake her hand. "Hello, I'm Roy Ward." He said with a smile

"Yes, Judge Ward." Olivia said pleasantly. "I never had the pleasure, but I saw you on television often when I lived in Bensonhurst and you were on the Brooklyn Criminal Court bench. I'm Olivia Ned's wife"

"Thank Goodness for NY1 or I would be totally unknown" He said laughing.

"When my son Dante was with the NYPD, he always said you were fair but firm."

Roy grinned. "Then he was saying nicer things about me than a lot of his fellow officers." He sat back down and said to Monica. "The NYPD called me "Wave them Ward", because I had a firm stance against Bail as a form of punishment."

Olivia nodded. "I'm not a lawyer but I always thought bail was supposed to be to make sure you came back to court or if you were a danger."

"It is but too many DA's and Judges use it as a means of punishment which increases the number of poor folks in prison."

"That does not sound like something Grandfather would have approved of" said Ned entering the room, Michael one step behind him.

Roy Stood up and shook Ned's hand firmly. "Ned, how are you my friend?"

"Good Roy good." Ned turned. And presented Michael. "Roy, I think you met my cousin Michael briefly at one of Edward's memorial services, but you have never officially been introduce to the best Chief Executive Officer ELQ has ever had, and that includes Edward."

Michael shook Roy's hand. "Ned is very much exaggerating; it is good to see you again Judge."

"Thank you, Michael, and thank you all for agreeing to see me." Roy said as everyone sat down.

"Please you are family" Monica said.

"Well, thank you, but we both know I am not from the branch of the Ward family descendent from Edward."

"I'd rather you as family than Charlie Holt" Said Ned.

"Ahh, you have met Assemblyman Holt?"

"He came to ELQ the other day, uninvited, unannounced" said Michael. "And all but demanded that the Company endorse him."

"That does not surprise me at all." Said Roy. "By the way I know the ELQ corporate policy, I will not even be asking. Though I will ask for your votes at some point" he chuckled.

Michael looked grim. "Charlie Holt has made threats that may make it impossible for ELQ not to end up endorsing a candidate."

"How so" Asked Roy

"He has threatened to try to leverage Edward's relationship with Mary Mae to rally his base." Monica said.

"That is disgusting." Roy answered. "But not surprising. The New Wave Party that he is running on, is well known for stands like that."

"He feels he could hurt some of the new projects that ELQ is developing across the upstate area." Michael added.

"All he needs is innuendo" Said Roy. He paused. "I understand if there is a business decision. ELQ employs a lot of people, I would not want to see you lose contracts or arrangements, because of me."

Ned looked at Michael as if to say: What did I tell you.

"It is nice to hear you say that Judge" Michael replied. "And on behalf of ELQ, I would like to announce that Ned and I have decided to call a Board Meeting."

"In order to?" Roy asked.

"In order to have it unanimously on record that in memory of my great-grandfather's legacy the ELQ corporation will be breaking a fifty-year-old policy and endorsing the candidate that we call family."

Roy looked grim "I understand."

Ned smiled. He walked over and put a hand on Roy's shoulder. "I am glad you do. The Wards have always been family and always will be. And if Charlie Holt wants to go up against the Wards, then he is going to find the Quartermaine's right by their side."

Roy reached up and put his hand around Ned's wrist. "Thank you. Thank you."

Molly Cassadine Lansing walked through Greek Customs with a smile on her face. She had never been to Greece before and now that she was embracing her Cassadine heritage she was as anxious to see the land that had welcomed the exiled Cassadines as she was their mother country Russia.

She wished TJ was with her, but medical school had a price. She spotted the black suited man holding the placard that said Ms. Cassadine and went on over.

"I'm Molly Cassadine."

The man in the suit smiled sweetly. "I am Ari, your driver Princess, do you know which carriage has your luggage? Have they sent it over from our hanger yet"?

Molly smiled and shifted her backpack on her shoulders. "This is all I have."

"Ah very well. May I take it?"

"I am okay" Molly said then she saw the distressed look on the man's face and smiled. "But some help is always welcome." She handed him the bag

"Thank you." Ari said, "Please follow me."

As Dillon began his broadcast Rovena walked over to Jax.

"Sir?" She said.

"Please Rovena, call me Jax." The handsome financier said with a grin.

Rovena smiled. "Jax, I am about to open the diner, Dillon wanted some of the regulars coming in and out, I think maybe it would be best to get Nisida up stairs now, before customers come in to help protect her anonymity?"

Jax nodded. "Excellent idea."

He walked over and whispered in Hayden's ear.

She in turn said to the girl "Come on let's get you hidden before the place opens."

"Thank you" she said nervously.

Hayden stopped for a moment to sign some paperwork that an aide brought over. As she did Rovena opened the diner door and said smiling "Welcome to Kelly's and Good Morning Port Charles."

Dillon made sure to get her on camera, she was both pretty and personable

Alexis and Kristina were the first two people in the diner.

"Wow I have not seen this much TV equipment since I had my own show" Kristina said to her mother.

She spotted Hayden taking Nisida upstairs. "Yuck" She added. "What is she doing here."

"Who?" Alexis said looking around.

"Never mind, there is Jason. Let's ask him about Sam."

Before Alexis could object Kristina got up and walked across the diner right behind Dillon who tried to ignore the girl and said "Hey Dillon" as she did.

"Jason?" Kristina said approaching him.

Jason was standing behind the Kelly's counter "Hi, Kristina, how are you?"

"Do you have a second?"

Jason sighed. He had his hard hat in hand and was due at the General Hospital Site to begin the first real job for Corinthos Construction, but he paused and nodded. "What is up?"

"I have been trying to reach Sam, where is she?" Kristina asked.

"She is in New Orleans on business." Jason said.

"Without you?"

Jason took a deep breath. "Kristina, you know Sam and I are not together anymore."

"Who has Danny?" Kristina asked all but ignoring what Jason had said.

"I do, well right now he is upstairs with Rovena's father getting ready for school since I need to go to work."

Kristina wrinkled her nose. "You are letting that girl's family watch my nephew?"

Dillon watched the timer at the bottom of his monitor. Thirty seconds and the first fifteen minutes were down.

"And so, after several years of neglect Kelly's Diner is back as the go to spot on the docks of Port Charles. We will be back in one minute with a story that you all need to hear and need to care about, there are things which affect our city which we try to avoid, try to push from our view. But dark things cannot stand the light and we are throwing a light on a dark underbelly of Port Charles when we come back. And tomorrow morning we are back here at Kelly's with one of the original Kelly's. Congressman and Port Charles native Son Joe Kelly joins us for some coffee and chatter. I'm Dillon Quartermaine and we will be right back."

Dillon put his headset down and nodded to his crew "Great guys, wrap this up down here, give this nice young lady back her restaurant. I'll do the next segment upstairs and then we get a thirty second break and I'll wrap up with goodbyes in front of the place with a handheld."

He turned and headed up stairs.

Drew and Serena had made their way down the mountain and into the village. They spotted a small outdoor café and went over. The owner spoke some broken English and they managed to order some Turkish Coffee and baklava.

When he came back with the order Drew took a shot at finding lodging. "Is there a hotel in town? A hostel? "

"Hostel" The owner said smiling. "Near Castle, that way" He pointed. He looked at Drew. "You can book on your phone"

Serena laughed. "See Seal, we don't have to trade the goat, they have the internet."

She took out her phone and the owner directed her to the site. Serena thanked him booked the hostel then said to Drew "So shall we put our bags down and then wander a bit"

"Doesn't look like it will take too long to wander."

"They have a hostel" Serena said.

"Castle tours I bet, and some of the hiking trials, this village is quaint but small."

Serena's eyes widened. "Small, is right." She motioned the owner over and took out her phone. "Excuse me, you haven't seen this young lady around have you?" She said showing him a picture of Livvie.

He stepped back and said. "Zonja Livvie, gruaja e Errësirës. Ajo është në kështjellë me demonin e quajtur Basil." He pointed towards the castle and hustled away, far more unfriendly then he had been before.

Serena looked at Drew and said. "All I got out of that was when he pointed to the Castle"

"Really?" Drew responded. "I am pretty sure he said Demon."

Soumia Al-Fayheed came down the stairs, Anna Devane lay sleeping on her couch. She shook her head. She understood how important the work she was doing was to the WSB but sometimes the need for twenty four hour protection was grating. With Annie missing and Lucky off to find her, poor Anna was stuck with babysitting.

Soumia had considered finishing field agent training but she realized it would take too much time from her work, and her work was important. Far too many agents over the years had been severely compromised by PTSD and now far too many of them were having memories changed and altered. She also knew how her work could be used for ill. Andre Maddox and Dr. Cabot had certainly used the same basic research for some evil things. Andre at least regretted his role and was now a valued colleague but Cabot was still out there wrecking havoc.

Soumia had little doubt that Cabot was behind what had happened to Lucky's mother.

Soumia heard pans being moved in the kitchen and smiled to herself. Laura had spent the night as well. Supposedly to continue her conversation with Anna and herself about the possible memory transference to the girl Jennifer. But Soumia also suspected out of worry for Ethan. Soumia was touched that the older woman cared so much for the child that was a living symbol of her ex-husband's infidelity. She was a remarkable woman.

And from the smell from the kitchen an excellent cook.

Soumia stepped into the kitchen and smiled. "What smells so good Miss Laura?"

"Blueberry Pancakes and what I take it is Turkey Bacon both about to be covered in Hot Maple Syrup" Laura said smiling as she grabbed a second plate and placed it on the counter top. Soumia poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I should have been up to cook you breakfast Miss Laura, I am sorry."

Mayor Laura Webber smiled and said. "Do you think maybe we can start changing that Miss Laura, to Mom?" She said pointing to the ring on Soumia's finger.

Soumia blushed. "Oh my, with all the conversation last night Lucky and I , forgot to tell you."

"I have only seen that ring once before when we moved it to the safety deposit box." Laura said. "it looks very good on your finger."

"You approve?" Soumia asked hesitantly

Laura stepped around the counter and hugged the girl tightly. "Approve, I would have hit him on the head if he let you get away. Of course I approve."

"Approve of what?" Anna said stepping into the kitchen.

Soumia held out her finger. Anna smiled. "Well it is about damn time"

"Exactly what I said" Soumia commented as both women hugged her.

Jason was beginning to wonder if there was anyone in Sonny's extended family that did not give him a headache. He made a mental note to try to meet up with Michael for lunch. He needed to know that somehow, they had all done something right. He forced a smile and said to Kristina. "Nini has raised children. I am pretty sure Danny is fine."

"So, are you going to go look for Sam?" Kristina asked.

"She has only been gone a couple of days. She is working. If she needed me, she would call."

"I need to speak to her." Kristina said.

Jason shrugged. "If she calls to speak to Danny, I will tell her that you are looking for her."

"Can I go up to see Danny?" Kristina asked.

Jason looked and yelled over to Rovena. "Honey, Kristina is heading up to see her nephew."

"Sounds good, can you bring my Dad up this coffee?" Rovena said holding a large cup out.

Kristina was taken aback by this girl asking her to do something and by Jason's use of the word honey. She had rarely heard him use affectionate terms with Sam.

Upstairs Hayden put the mic on Nisida saying "This will distort your voice as it goes over the air waves, and the way the light is set will keep you in darkness.

Dillon came over and said. "Hi, I am Dillon, forgive me for not introducing myself before but I find it keeps us both fresher in the interview not to have too much contact."

"I'm Nisida."

"Okay. We are going to call you Nina in this interview okay?"

She nodded.

"Ten seconds Dillon." Hayden said.

Dillon took his place and waited for the red light.

"Good morning Port Charles. Two days ago, the men and women of the Port Charles Police Department raided a warehouse in Sonyea where they encountered the horrific sight of more than twenty women chained to walls and kept in cages, being readied to be sold into sex trafficking. This sore on our society has begun to make deep inroads here in the Western New York region. But who are these women? Today we are going to talk to a brave young woman who, until recently was caught in the web of lies and deceit that comprise this dark world. We are protecting her identity and when you hear her story you will understand why. We are calling her Nina and we are very happy to have her hear today."

Dillon walked over and took a seat on a highbacked chair. "Nina, I understand that you came to this country from the Balkans when you were a young girl, is that correct?"

"Yes, I was little, I came with my Mother and Father, my Father had won the immigration lottery."

"And for a few years things were good correct?" Dillon said.

"Yes."

"And then?"

Nisida hesitated. "My mother died, and it all became a nightmare."

Molly was enjoying the scenery as they drove. So much so in fact that it took her longer than it should have to realize that there was something wrong.

"Ari?" She said from the back seat of the limo through the glass separator "I thought the Cassadine Castle was towards the sea, we seem to be moving away from it."

"I am sorry Princess, there has been a change of plans." Ari said simply.

"A change of plans?" Snapped Molly. "I did not change any of the plans."

"No Princess, you did not." Ari said.

"Did my Uncle?"

"No"

"Then I insist you turn this car around right now."

"I cannot do that Princess I am very sorry. "

Molly pushed on the door of the rolling limo. She attempted to unlock it.

"Again Princess, I am sorry, but you cannot escape."

Molly began pounding on the separator. "Where are you taking me?"

"Princess please settle back. I want this journey to be as comfortable as possible for you. You will break your hand long before you put even a dent in the glass. "

"Where are we going." Demanded Molly.

"The Democratic Republic of Malkooth needs you Princess, I am sorry."

Molly turned, leaned back and began to kick at the side window as hard as she could.

Suddenly a metal sheet came between the front seat and her own. Slowly a gas sipped into the back of the car.

As Molly lost consciousness she thought. "Damnit"

Drew and Serena reached the edge of the castle. "Wow" said Drew. "This is a real castle moat and all."

"And the draw bridge is up" Serena said

Thank you, Officer," Said Drew with a smile. "I would have never noticed the obvious."

"HELLO ANY BODY HOME!" Serena yelled out.

A man appeared at the parapet and looked down. "This is not a tourist attraction. Leave."

"I'm looking for my sister Livvie?" Shouted Serena.

"Who?" The man yelled.

"Livvie Baldwin"

The man stepped backed

Drew and Serena stood for a moment then the drawbridge began to lower.

They walked across. As soon as they reached the other side the bridge went back up. They stepped into the courtyard and were met by three armed guards. "Come with us."

"Maybe we just wait here, and you ask Livvie, if she is here, to come out and see us?" Said Drew

"Come along." One of the guards said.

Serena raised her eyebrows and motioned to Drew to follow. They were led into a small reception room inside the main castle.

A thin man in camo pants and an army jacket got up from a table and smiled in greeting. His canine teeth had been carved into fangs, much like Morley's.

"Hello. I am Basil DeLestrade. Welcome to Malkooth."

Drew looked at Serena and said, "When did we cross the border?"

Before she could answer Basil laughed lightly. "It is easy to cross back and forth in these mountains my friend. You crossed into Malkooth when you crossed the drawbridge. My Family's holdings straddle the border."

"Got it" said Drew.

"We did not mean to bother you Sir," Serena said respectfully. "I am just looking for my sister, it has been months since I have heard from her and my family and I are worried."

From behind her a voice said. "No need to worry Serena I am fine."

Serena and Drew Turned around. Livvie, slightly taller than Serena with shoulder length black hair, deep brown eyes and her teeth also whittled into fangs stood with an Uzi strapped to her back, in camo pants and a white tank top shirt.

"Welcome to the revolution, Sister" Livvie said licking her lips.

"Do you think leaving New Orleans is wise?" Terry asked as she and Lucky drove to the airport.

Lucky nodded. "I don't like it, but truthfully it is. You yourself said that Gray was determined to regain the throne of Malkooth and that he wanted to put Ethan on trial there. "

Terry had to agree. "I just feel like we are abandoning them."

Lucky shook his head, "That is the last thing we are doing."

Peter August and Lulu Falconeri boarded the plane from Port Charles to Rome where they would change planes for Goremia the capital of Malkooth.

"So, what do we do when we get there?" Lulu asked.

"The capital is currently held by the provisional democratic government, so we should not have too many problems moving around that area but, two of these three reactors that I supposedly own are located in areas control by someone referred to as Lord Basil." Peter said

"And he is what the King."

"No, he represents some ancient, I don't know, cult, from the area, the King, is dead, and the only heir is the guy who everyone thought your father killed years ago, David Gray. "Peter said

"Except he turned up alive and tried to kill my brother, Molly and Drew Cain."

"Bingo. Right now, this while place is divided up into three fractions all looking to eliminate the other."

"Sounds like trouble" Said Lulu

"I told you to stay home."

Lulu shook her head. She thought to herself, no way, finally after months of playing second fiddle she was going to get a story that Molly would not be in the middle of.

Kristina went upstairs carrying the coffee despite herself. She had not been to the apartments above Kelly's in years. She turned a corner and heard voices. She walked to the door and listened.

"So, you began working as a prostitute when you were just fourteen?" Dillon asked.

"Yes. I worked for a man in the Bronx, who also had me doing camera work on some web sites." Nisida said.

"And he took all of the money?"

"What he did not take my father drank" Commented Nisida.

Kristina recognized the voices and slowly opened the door a crack. She looked in. She knew something about sets, sound and lighting from her days on the unfairly canceled Mafia Princess.

As Dillon continued his interview she silently snuck into the room.

Kristina looked around and figured out what was going on. The back light kept Nisida's face hidden and the sound board was disguising her voice.

That bitch was trying to hide from people what she was. She sold me drugs; Kristina thought it was her fault as much as any one else's that she had been raped and humiliated. Nisida had caused all of her recent pain.

"I want to ask this with as much sensitivity as I can "Dillon said. "There were some very bad days were there not?"

Kristina could see the grimace on Nisida's face. She moved quickly across the room.

"Yes. The man I first worked for sold me to another more powerful man. He made me a stripper in his club. I was expected to accommodate the men there."

"And that happened often?" Dillon asked.

"Daily" Nisida said. "I recall one day when I was forced to have sex with more than a dozen men"

It was just as she was saying this that Kristina pulled the plug on the studio light and Nisida's face was broadcast to the entire audience.


End file.
